Waiting Outside the Lines
by The Surreal Reality
Summary: In life, succeeding is a hard task and giving up isn't always an option. Isabella have felt this way every time in school, being judged because of her religion and intelligence. But will a friend of hers changed that? Songfic oneshot, slight romance.


**Hey guys! Actually this oneshot was originally posted in deviantArt but I decided to posted here also. Enjoy!**

* * *

I let out a loud cry as I sat back against the brick wall. Tears flowing naturally from my face and dripped down to the concrete floor. Hugging both of my knees, I hid my face to allow myself to sob more loudly with the sound of pain, sadness, and anger. The wind blows through the playground, letting the autumn leaves hit my sweater, some sticking on them. But I don't care.

I heard a pair of footsteps heading towards me but I didn't dare to look up to see who it was. Until I hear his voice. "Isabella?"

It was Phineas. Unfortunately I saw him at the end of the day in the hallway but I was to preoccupied by my own problems. He was calling my name but I kind of ignore him. Guess that was rude for me but I have problems. With others.

He helped me get up from my feet and asks me why am I crying. Then the floodgates are open. I pulled him in a tight embrace and sob uncontrollably and much louder. He froze for a moment before he tightly returns the embrace. My own tears are soaking his shirt but he doesn't seem to mind.

I pulled away the hug and began to wipe my tears from both my pulls out his handkerchief and I politely accept it with a sad smile. I blow my nose, fold it and gave it back to him which he put it in his pocket.

"Now tell me what happened?" Phineas ask. Well looks like there's no use to lying to him.

"People treat me differently... like you," I say. "They judge me by my own religion and my hard attempts to do good on my subjects." I bit my lip, trying hard not to cry again. That only makes me more like a little girl.

His attention are now on to me and his voice is filled with concern. "What did they say?" Phineas asks. I began telling what they called me. "They told me that Jewish students shouldn't be allowed to this school because the Jews cannot be trusted.", and I began telling him on what the teachers say. "And the teachers says I'm a lousy, laidback student in their class. I'm not sure if that's true or if they too, judge my religion." Tears again flowing back to my eyes but I quickly wiped them out before Phineas notices.

But I guess he notices because he opened up his arms and I slowly conceal them in one tight embrace once more. It seems so relaxing to feel his own body heat. The rhythmic symphony of the beating of his heart. I want to hold my arms around him forever but I know we couldn't hold each other for more than two minutes.

We separate our hug and both of his arms are holding my shoulders tightly. I look directly into his eyes, feeling mesmerized until he spoke. "You don't need to accept the opinions people make. First, most of them are not true and second, whatever they say to you should be ignored. If you want to show them they're wrong, you must do your best. Do you understand?" I nod with a small smile. Now I feel warm and nice inside.

He grinned and quickly take my arm, pulling me into the school. We were running through the almost empty corridors, taking shortcuts here and there. When I ask where are we going, he simply reply, "You'll see". Looks like I'm gonna have to wait.

As we stopped in front of our music class, I gave him a questionable look. He smiles in reply and opens the door, taking me inside. The music class was filled with many instruments and pictures of great musicians and composers like Vivaldi and Bach. There is a stage that is used for the choir, which attends performances and competitions in and outside of school. There's still a few people there, playing with their instruments.

"Stay right here." He told me to and went off to the group of students. He greets them with a handshake and a hello. He then whispers them quietly in a huddled position and each time, students would nod and smile in satisfaction. At last, they ended their little chat and stand in some sort of position. Phineas moves to the piano in the stage with the other students and looks at me with smile.

I look at him in confusion until he began to sang.

_You never enjoy your life_

_Livin' inside the box_

_You're so afraid of taking chances_

_How are you going to reach the top?_

_Rules and regulations_

_Force you to play it safe_

_Get rid of all the hesitation_

_It's time for you to seize the day_

_Instead of just sitting around_

_And looking down on tomorrow_

_You gotta get your feet off the ground_

_The time is now_

_I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting_

_I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines_

_Waiting outside the lines_

_Waiting outside the lines_

I smiled as he sang the rest of the song, tears forming up once again.

_Try to have no regrets_

_Even if it's just tonight_

_How you gonna walk ahead_

_If you keep living blind_

_Stuck in the same position_

_You deserve so much more_

_There's a whole world around us_

_Just waiting to be explored_

_Instead of just sitting around_

_And looking down on tomorrow_

_You gotta get your feet off the ground_

_The time is now, just let it go_

_I don't want to have to force you to smile_

_I'm here to help you notice the rainbow_

_'Cause I know what's in you is out there_

_I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting_

_I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines_

_Waiting outside the lines_

_Waiting outside the lines_

_I'm trying to be patient_

_Each step is the hardest_

_I know you can make it_

_Go ahead and take it_

_I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting_

_I'm waiting_

_I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting_

_I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines_

_Waiting outside the lines_

_Waiting outside the lines_

_You never enjoy your life_

_Livin' inside the box_

_You're so afraid of taking chances_

_How are you going to reach the top?_

As he sang the last notes, I clapped loudly without hesitation. He rises up from his chair and gave a little bow. He thanked the students for helping him before going down the stage. He went over me and gave me a hug. I whispered in his ear, "Thank you".

As we separate, he glance down on his high-tech watch he invented last week and looks shocked. It seems that it's 3:45 already. He looked at me and was about to say something before I say, "It's okay. I'll take the bus." He smiled and thanked me, heading to the door. But before he walked out, he went back to me and before I could ask him, his kiss me in the cheek. I fell completely frozen as he went out. Some of the students saw this and let out an 'awww' as in meaning they think its very cute. I look down, feeling my cheeks burning up.

Thank you, Phineas. I love you, I though happily before I let out a small shriek and ran through the door, feeling like the most luckiest girl in the school.

_Waiting outside the lines..._

* * *

**And that's a warp. Thanks for reading, leave a review please? BTW the songs called Waiting Outside the Lines by Greyson Chance**


End file.
